


Missing scene from the big night out

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut, and what happened after the scenes on screen, the big night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "He didn't want to stop until they were panting so hard that release seemed like salvation. And it was. It really was."Or...A little missing scene about how robron's night out turned out. Of course, it ended in sex.





	Missing scene from the big night out

“So... how did ya say? Fit, was it?” - grinned Robert as he looked at Aaron. They got a taxi and currently were on their way back home. Aaron gave him a look Robert couldn't place. It was either _shut up_ , or _I'll shut you up._ In his state both meant good. And Robert understood that the minute his husband leaned closer to kiss him. Not just a peck on the lips, how he thought it would be. It was a proper snog, and if Aaron was sober he would never do this in the back of a car, in front of a total stranger. But he wasn't sober and Robert didn't care. Not when all he could think about was the way their tongues kept fighting for dominance. He let Aaron win. He'd let him do anything with him. That's why he didn't push him away the minute he felt his hand on his thigh... slowly... getting... closer... to his crotch. Instead, he let out a moan and maybe he's a little bit drunk as well because he should care about the third person in this car, but he doesn't. 

 

“So damn fit.” - muttered Aaron as he started kissing his neck, while he shoved his hand between Robert's legs stroking him through his jeans. 

 

“Aaron...” - he was already out of breath but for a glimpse of a moment he remembered where they were.

 

“I'd do it all over again.” - said Aaron ignoring Robert's whimpering voice, trying to stop him. And just like that, they were kissing again. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand, the one giving him more pleasure than anything, and kept it there, grinding down on it, getting off on the feeling. 

 

“Lads...” - said a voice but they were so occupied they didn't hear it. They only had eyes and ears for each other. To concentrate on their moves, and just seconds after Aaron took Robert's hand to guide him to the place he wanted to be touched the most, the voice grew louder – “LADS! Just 5 more minutes and you can do whatever the hell you want but... not until you're in this car, get it?” - his words were stern, he was smiling though. They couldn't do much, but put a little bit of distance between them, catching their breaths.

 

“Sorry.” - said Robert.

 

“I'm not.” - chuckled Aaron.

 

“He's drunk.” - said Robert smiling as he put his hand on Aaron's mouth.

 

“Oi.” - shouted Aaron brushing off his hand. - “I'm not drunk.” - he was. He really was. It only made Robert laugh more. 

 

“Come on, we're almost home.” - he whispered to him stroking his cheek, then he looked in the rearview mirror to catch the driver's eye - “Five minutes was it?” - he asked. 

 

“Only 3 now.” - he said as he started speeding up. He had a feeling these guys couldn't... and the brunette one most certainly wouldn't wait any longer than necessary, so he thought it would be best to just get them to their destination already. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Right, where were we?” - grinned Aaron while he shut the door behind them. 

 

“Sshh! Liv's probably asleep.” - laughed Robert, but his words were cut short by his husband's lips. - “Hmm, Aaron... Aaron wait.” - he said trying to put some distance between them. 

 

“What? I don't wanna wait, come here.” - he answered trying to kiss him again. 

 

“Alright, but... let me go to the bathroom first.” - he said laughing. Aaron didn't respond... just let his arms fall off Robert's shoulders, as he let him walk past him. 

 

Two minutes later Robert was washing his hands in the bathroom downstairs when Aaron just appeared in the doorway. - “Jesus, you scared me.”

 

“Soz, I gotta go too.” - he chuckled. _'Definitely drunk'_ thought Robert smirking. Aaron wasn't bothered by Robert's presence, and why should he? It's not like they never used the bathroom at the same time. But when Robert turned around to leave the room he heard Aaron's voice – “Oi.” - he said to get his attention. - “I meant it ya know.”

 

“Meant what?”

 

“That you're fit... and that I'd still chat you up in a bar.” - he said as he washed his hands.

 

“Interesting... you said I'm not gonna pull.”

 

“I didn't say that.”

 

“You did.” - none of them were actually right but, they hardly knew this fact at this point. It was all about the light teasing and the flirting now. 

 

“Well, I was wrong then.”

 

“Really?” - asked Robert as he let Aaron push him to the wall.

 

“I just...” - he started licking his lips. Robert saw desire and lust in his eyes, and he knew that they wouldn't even make it upstairs. He was right when he felt Aaron's roaming hands on him. First only on his chest... then he slowly made his way down to his pants... to his zipper.

 

“Aaron.” - moaned Robert between kisses. - “Please.” - his voice was fading away, he could barely sense anything but Aaron. He was everywhere. He was everything.

 

“Remember our first time?” - he heard Aaron speak for the first time in minutes. He stopped his kisses for a second just to look into Robert's eyes, and Robert could only nod in response. Of course, he remembered. - “That's what I would do to ya... if we met in a bar.”

 

“Care to show me now?” - asked Robert smirking. He could've thought of a better reply but his brain was functioning on a low budget. He was painfully hard, aching for his husband to touch him, he didn't have any clever comebacks. His mind was empty.

Aaron flashed him a smile that only made Robert's heart beat faster if it was even possible. Then, he just... simply... sank down on his knees to get his pants off him. - “Wait.” - said Robert placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders. - “Wait... I don't think I can stand for that long.”

 

“It's not gonna be long... I know you.”

 

“Thanks for the compliment.” - snorted Robert – “Can we... at least let me sit on the sofa outside.” - Aaron only raised his eyebrows for a second as he thought about all the times Robert dragged him upstairs just because he didn't want Liv to interrupt them. Knowing their luck she would've. In fact, it happened. They weren't really into it, but there was a heavy make-out session where they were both horizontal. Sometimes she still talks about it how they traumatized her for life. 

 

“Get on with it then.” - he said standing up. He didn't have time to say anything else because Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom onto the sofa, right on top of him. - “Hmm, you're eager.” - grinned Aaron. 

 

“Course I am... I have a fit bloke all over me.” 

 

“You still need to practice those lines mate.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Not... your...mate.” - answered Robert before he smashed their lips together. His hands were in Aaron's hair, pulling it, just how he liked it. The groans from Aaron's mouth confirmed it. - “Be quiet.” - whispered Robert – “I don't wanna stop it just becau...”

 

“Shut up.” - said Aaron interrupting him with another kiss while his hand slipped under Robert's pants.

 

“Fuck.” - sighed Robert buckling his hips upwards.

 

“I said shut up.”

 

“Make me.” - that's all Aaron needed. He got rid of his own jeans and boxers within a second before he stood in front of his husband. 

 

“Go on then.” - he said licking his lips, waiting for him to get the message. He did. It didn't take a full second before Robert took him into his mouth. Aaron's instant reaction was to get his hand in Robert's hair, to keep him in place, to let himself lose all control. - “You're better than 4 years ago.” - he said panting.

 

“I had some practice.” - answered Robert with a smug smile before swallowing him again. Aaron wanted to feel the warmth of Robert's mouth a little longer, to feel his tongue teasing him, making him go insane in the process. He wanted to give in the pleasure, but he couldn't... not without giving something back. And he knew that Robert would be just as happy getting his own hand on his dick but... he wanted to be the one who's going to give that to him. Who gives him everything. That's why he stepped away from him, far enough so he wouldn't reach him. 

 

“What?” - asked Robert, but it all became clear when Aaron straddled him, taking both of them in his hand. The pace was agonizingly slow... too slow for both of them, but Aaron knew that if he speeds up the pace, it would be over all too soon. He wanted it to last a bit longer. They both did. 

 

Aaron heard Robert's breathing while he kissed his cheek, his neck... any place he could reach. Their shirts were still on, it wasn't the most comfortable position but right now, at this moment, it was perfect. - “Faster.” - he heard Robert whispering and he picked up the pace. - “Don't stop please don't stop.” - he wasn't about to. He jerked them off with a speed he knew his hand would feel the next day. But he didn't care, he didn't want to stop until they were panting so hard that release seemed like salvation. And it was. It really was. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“God I love you.” - said Robert out of breath, with Aaron still on top of him.

 

“Gimme something or I'm gonna use your nice little shirt as a towel.”

 

“Such a romantic.” - he chuckled. - “I knew I married you for a reason. Tissues behind you.” - He said nodding to the direction.

 

“Ah, I didn't want to move.” - sighed Aaron already reaching for it. Robert only laughed at him. - “Here.” - he said holding it out for him.

 

“Erm no... you made the mess.... you gotta clean it up as well.” - he grinned. 

 

“You're the worst.” - answered Aaron with a blank face still doing the job. 

 

“You love it, I know you do.” - he smiled as he got his phone in his hand. - “Vic called me like 3 times.” - he said sitting up straight. Aaron could hear the concern in his voice, so he waited for a few seconds until Robert got himself decent and calling her back. The conversation was over sooner than Aaron thought, but according to Robert Vic didn't need a ride home, so he sat back down next to him. They were both quiet, then Aaron's hand found Robert's in the dark, and with their fingers intertwining they looked at each other, both smiling.

 

“Tonight was fun.” - said Aaron.

 

“Yeah, I'm glad we went.”

 

“You're not hungry?” 

 

“No... by the way, I still have to go to the gym tomorrow.”

 

“Didn't you just hear what I said? You're fit.”

 

“I know, and I wanna keep it that way.”

 

“How about another kind of exercise?”

 

“Round 2 already?” 

 

“Why not.”

 

“But we're going upstairs right?” 

 

“Don't worry old man, you get to do it in bed this time.” - laughed Aaron as he stood up pulling Robert with him. Robert wanted to say something, but why rush things when he can punish him in ten minutes time? Getting him all worked up just so he can make him beg. Oh yes, he had a plan, and he knew that Aaron's gonna love it. He always does. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> or on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
